


Despairingly Toxic

by bokuwakero



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Incest, Spoilers, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro and Junko are planning some deaths and Junko ends up turned on by all the ironic despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despairingly Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some really bad despaircest smut and I'm sorry if you read this.  
> HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE SPOILER WARNING!!!

Despair is contagious –that was Enoshima Junko’s favorite saying. Every time the words slipped through her lips, she could taste them sour like the feeling she was referring to. She was exclusively a sadist, though, and despair was her specialty: she loved to see it printed in the faces of hopeless little despicable human beings.

Mukuro expected her sister to come over to the data processing room, but already sat in the chair before the control panel and sketched in a notebook possible deaths for some classmates with a smirk on her face – assuring herself mentally that her sister would be proud of her for such ingenious ideas: a steam roller full speed on the corridors of the school would, in her opinion, fit perfectly Kiyotaka Ishimaru; and maybe Celestia Ludenberg would enjoy drowning in a pool of bitter black tea. Maybe her sister would even reward her somehow?

The door was opened behind her, breaking suddenly her concentration, and she jumped from her chair, startled, holding the notebook on her hand like a shield and the pen on the other like a dagger – these were common reflexes she had as a soldier. It was only Junko, however, grinning from ear to ear as she closed the door behind her and walked up to Mukuro as the older sister relaxed her posture.

‘’You’re too tense, Muku-chan! What’s with that? It’s just me, your sweet little sis.’’ Junko said, sliding her hands to the soldier’s shoulders and hugging her.

‘’I was distracted, that’s all.’’

‘’Let’s see what you were working on.’’ Junko grabbed the notebook and started reading the notes her sister had taken. She bit her lips in excitement and held the notes over her head, following the fine calligraphy with her eyes quickly over and over again. ‘’This is despairingly beautiful! You are so clever, Muku!’’

Mukuro blushed at the compliment, feeling her heart beat faster and starting to mumble some acknowledgements, but her sister’s words raced ahead of hers:

‘’I really love every bit of this, but it has to be more despairingly  _painful_!’’ Junko’s eyes got more intense and they drifted from the words in the notebook to Mukuro’s eyes. She stepped closer to her and pushed the older twin so she fell on the chair she was sitting before. Junko then threw the notebook on the other side of the room. ‘’Celestia Ludenberg, for example: I want a more extravagant death than simply drowning in tea! That’s too watery! I want to set fire to the Queen of Liars! A death worthy of the manipulative witch she is, and then when she’s all inconsolably melancholic by how perfect her death is and how it suits her, I want  _reality to crush her in a thousand pieces_  and show her she can’t be a fucking doll! What could it be? To crush her, I mean?’’

At this point of her monologue, Junko was almost yelling and Mukuro’s eyes were so fascinated, so hypnotized by her pleasure on describing all of her plans that she had to shake her head into the realization she was supposed to answer to a question now. ‘’I… I think a truck, maybe?’’

The younger sister felt her knees weaken, and she hugged herself to protect from the shivers those words gave her. ‘’A… A truck, you say?’’ The words left her mouth at the same time as she started drooling and her eyes looked opaque as she imagined the despair inducing punishment. ‘’So much… ironic despair… It’s breathtaking! It’s heating me up!’’

‘’J-Junko…?’’ Mukuro muttered, seeing her sister’s countenance change – she turned back and sat on Mukuro’s lap with her legs spread open and looked behind to press her lips against her older sister’s, forcing an entrance for her tongue. The soldier didn’t deny, feeling a strange wave of heat with the kiss, and her cheeks went bright red the second she realized what was happening. ‘’Junko? What are you…’’

‘’Shut up and fuck me, Muku.’’ The blond started rubbing her body against her sister’s, accommodating herself. ‘’All this despair makes me want you to make me scream!’’

Mukuro bit her lower lip, feeling the warmth of her sister’s parts pressed against her thigh. She hesitated, and the time she took hesitating left Junko impatient enough for her to grab one of Mukuro’s hand and show it the way into her underwear. She then, grabbed her other hand and led it to under her shirt, leading the soldier into gently grab her breasts.

‘’I assume you know what to do from now on, my honeybear.’’ Junko whispered into her sister’s cheek, pulling back her hand and grabbing her Mukuro’s face in order to force her to kiss her.

As soon as Mukuro’s fingertips touched Junko’s intimacy, it was clear how despairingly aroused she was. With every touch, the younger sister’s body would pulse in pleasure and as promised, her sweet moans became greater screams as she approached the climax. Soon their bodies and breaths were synchronized like two clocks set to announce the end of the world, and Mukuro felt delighted by every scratch her twin’s long nails produced on her pale skin.

‘ _’Faster_!  _Harder_! You’re useless, Mukuro! You can’t even bring me to cum!  _Ugh_!’’ The words echoed loudly in the room filled before only with their breath and moans, and they contradicted Junko herself, whose eyes were rolled with pleasure and whose spine was arched as she relied against her sister.

_Useless_. That adjective was too often applied to Mukuro – and in that moment it brought her anger. Anger that would make her to prove her twin wrong – she wasn’t useless, not in the slightest. Junko felt the soldier’s touch get more violent, harsher and possessive with this new determination. Her moans were now so loud they fit the entire room like mist, making Mukuro’s ears hurt deep inside, but she didn’t care.

‘’Yes! Yes, Muku, that’s it!  _Fuck_ \- That’s what I meant by-  _Oh fuck_ -‘’

If Junko’s pleasure calls began gradually, they ended quite suddenly, and all that lasted was her uneven breathing, her body’s sweet scent and some sweat drops drawing lines across her skin. Every muscle in her body was now relaxed from the tension from a minute before and Mukuro needed to hold her close so she wouldn’t slip away from her arms.

She turned her face to look at her twin with a smirk on her lips. But as their eyes met, the first one to speak was the dark-haired girl: ‘’Am I still useless, sister?’’

Junko cuddled herself on Mukuro’s arms and rested her head on the soldier’s shoulder. ‘’You proved your worth for now.’’

That was enough to make a smile grow in the eldest girl’s face. She held Junko closer, landing her chin on her blond hair and closing her eyes.

Despair is contagious. Hope can be a wonderful and deadly weapon. And love can be despairingly toxic and blur from one’s sight to the core of their heart.


End file.
